How I became a KunZoi fan
by Holmium
Summary: It's been five years since I realized that Kunzite and Zoisite were completely and totally amazing. So I wrote this.


*Note: Kunzite is called Malachite in the English Dub, to avoid confusion. :3

Also, this isn't really a fanfic so much as it is a story I wrote for my fifth anniversary of becoming a KunZoi fan. I thought I should do something to commemorate the anniversary, so I wrote this.

It doesn't feel like it's been five years. Five years ago on this very day. I can still sort of remember November 14th, 2007 like it was yesterday.

"Finally!" I whispered, yanking my USB drive out of the computer. I had tried three times to download episode 31 of the Sailor Moon English dub, titled "A Reluctant Princess." Every day since the beginning of my sixth grade year, I had used the high-speed Internet access on the computer in my wood-shop-slash-computer-teacher-dad's classroom to download episodes of Sailor Moon. I hadn't chosen a favorite character yet, I just really liked the show. But I did have a couple favorite episodes. Episode twenty-seven was my most favorite because I thought it was funny when poor Zoisite had to chase a fat cat into the sewers of Tokyo. I also kind of liked episode twenty-nine because I thought it was cool when Zoisite pretended to be Sailor Moon. (For some odd reason, I thought the fake Sailor Moon was Venus, then I learned better. It turned out that Venus was a fake Sailor Moon, but not until Season Three!) It never actually occured to me that my two favorite episodes were my favorite episodes all because of Zoisite's crazy antics. But soon enough, I would learn differently.

Ten minutes later, I arrived home from school and I dashed upstairs to my bedroom where my computer was located. I quickly shoved the USB in and played the episode. I talked to myself a lot while watching this episode.

"I want the Moon Princess's dress!"

"Ouch, okay, that had to hurt! I mean, slamming into the wall at that speed."

"Oh good, there's Malachite!"

"Yes Malachite, rescue Zoisite already!"

"Hmm, yeah, maybe going to Queen Beryl is a good idea. Zoisite can apologize then and everything will be okay."

Now, Zoisite and Malachite appeared in Queen Beryl's throne room.

"Please, your Majesty, it was an accident." Zoisite sounded really nervous.

"First the elevator, then the ice crystal, did you think I wouldn't know?" Beryl snapped.

"No, it's just..."

"You won't disobey me again!"

"It's my fault, I trained her! Queen Beryl-" Malachite pleaded unsuccessfully.

Queen Beryl did not listen. Her crystal ball glowed bright pink.

"MALACHITE-!"

I gasped. "No! Zoisite!" I continued to watch with dismay. "Malachite, hurry! You've got to heal Zoisite, come on!" I said urgently.

"Hold me...The only one who failed was me, Malachite. You told me not to seek revenge but I didn't listen. Promise, just promise me one last thing, Malachite."

"Anything."

"Don't forget me." Zoisite whispered softly before collapsing.

"I would never. Goodbye, my love."

Sudden realization hit me hard, like a sledgehammer straight to my heart.

"N...no...Zoisite!" I gasped. My eyes widened further and I just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Zoisite, how could you die? You...I thought you were awesome!" My little 12-year-old heart shattered into a million pieces. "Zoisite...Zoisite...Zoisite!" I sobbed.

Then, a sudden revelation occured to me. Zoisite and Malachite were my favorite characters.

I wiped the stinging tears from my eyes. "Something's got to be done." I sniffled determinedly. "These two are too amazing to just move on from. I know! I'll head to the Internet and find out all kinds of fantastic things about Malachite and Zoisite!"

And from then on, I've been totally dedicated to the KunZoi pairing. I've drawn fanart, and I know I've improved a lot. I've also improved my writing skills by writing some fanfiction. The best thing, though, is the friends I have made through this pairing, especially Moonlight Outsider. All in all, I think that it has been a fantastic five years and I'm excited for what is yet to come.


End file.
